


Champion's prize

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After Grog wins at the Crucible, Vax has something for him. A prize, if you will.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Vax'ildan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Champion's prize

**Author's Note:**

> I live for this rarepair shut up. Besides, Grog deserves more love in fics.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

It’s with a thundering roar that Grog welcomes his new title as champion of the Crucible, and around him a cacophony of voices erupts. People are cheering, some are booing, others are whistling.

Of course – as if there was ever going to be any doubt about that – Vox Machina is the loudest in their celebration, and how could they not? They’ve got money _and_ glory; besides, every time one of them wins, it’s always a good excuse to drink and celebrate.

One of its members as taken a peculiar interest in Grog, watching him with half lidded eyes. Seeing Grog in action always stirs something deep and primal inside him, but watching him _now_ is a whole different story and oh, the thoughts Vax’ildan is having.

Thankfully everyone else is too busy celebrating Grog’s triumph to pay him mind, but still he can’t let anyone find out, so he clears his throat and tries to distract his mind from the very tempting thought of running to the field in this exact moment – who could stop him after all? – and letting Grog take him right there, in front of everyone. He doesn’t even care that he’d been seen by a large part of Vasselheim in a way that should be kept private, if only for the fact that his sister is also here and he doesn’t want Vex to have anything to do with this.

Blood has always looked good on Grog, and this time is no exception, not with the way it highlights his bulging muscles and damn wasn’t Vax supposed to think of something else?

Thankfully they’ve all decided to move down to meet Grog, which will be both better _and_ worse than admiring him from afar, but it’s not like he can refuse to come without giving them a proper explanation, so there’s nothing he can do about that.

That night he’ll be taking care of some business, that’s for sure.

Grog’s radiant – if not also clearly fatigued – for his victory, and his smile shines.

It’s weird to describe such behemoth of a goliath, still covered in blood from the previous fight, cute, but this is what comes to Vax’s mind as he watches him. Grog has always brought with him a weird mix of innocence and blood thirst, so he supposes it’s only fitting that his mind would come to that conclusion.

He wants him. He wants him so bad.

He’s so big, and even just thinking about it Vax has to swallow. What would he give in order to… No, he shouldn’t think about it now.

It’s hard to do so, but he has to be patient. He’ll have his chance and it’ll be worth it.

Things only go better, in fact, when they get back to the tavern they’re staying in: they party, they drink, they drink _a lot_.

Maybe it’s thanks to this liquid courage that Vax is able to make his move on Grog. He starts subtle of course, but with someone like the goliath you can be only so subtle or else he won’t understand what you want.

Taking advantage of the fact that everyone’s distracted, or at least the people who are still there since Keyleth called it a night already, Scanlan is out whoring and Vex and Percy look ready to retire as well, he asks him:

\- Why didn’t you go with Scanlan? I thought you were going to enjoy the spoils, big man -.

Grog turns to him and even as he raises his mug to drink, Vax can see the smirk on his face.

\- Didn’t feel like payin’. I feel like I got better chances here, if you know what I mean -.

Vax looks at him, _stares_ at him and at the way he’s looking at him.

Could he mean what he thinks he’s meaning? It’s not typical of him to sound to cryptid.

However, there’s only one thing that sentence could imply, and if he pairs that to the way he’s been looking at him since they got back…

He smacks Grog’s arm, the one that’s holding the mug, even though unfortunately there isn’t enough strength behind his blow to actually shake Grog; it would take way more than that. Despite everything however, there’s a smile on his face, mirroring his companion’s.

\- Asshole -.

They wait until everyone leaves before making their way to Grog’s room.

\- C’mon big man, let’s get this over with -, Vax encourages him, as if this was more of a chore than something fun, but Grog follows without complaining.

Actually, as they get to the stairs, he even lowers a hand to Vax’s butt and squeezes it, making the other squirm for the surprise – and also because it’s a strong squeeze.

\- Getting cheeky, aren’t you? -, he comments, turning towards Grog, and the other chuckles as they walk away, his hand still on Vax’s behind, not that he’s going to complain mind out.

This is going to be a great night, he’s certain of it.

As to confirm this hypothesis, as soon as they get inside and close the door behind them, Grog grabs him and pushes him onto the bed. Vax has barely the time to recuperate from the recoil that the goliath is already towering over him, pressing his body against his in a very delicious way.

Vax will always be glad that Grog doesn’t care about kissing, because that means they can do it all the time without him finding it weird, unlike someone else who believes in the romantic value of this. Besides, kissing Grog is quite like fighting: it’s a test of endurance, to see how far he can go without be overwhelmed and he has to be sneaky to help himself, not that he ever resorts to that; the good thing about Grog is that, under this point of view, he’s reliable: Vax can safely sink in his arms and let himself go, knowing that no matter what, Grog’s got him.

Tonight things are different, however.

After all, what champion would Grog be without a prize?

It takes all his willpower to pull away, and immediately Grog tenses, as if he’s done something wrong.

\- Lay down, big boy, I’ve got a present for you -, Vax says, gently patting Grog’s cheek.

\- A present? -, the other asks, but he still does what Vax told him, rolling on the mattress and lying down on his back.

Vax nods, beginning to climb over that well sculpted body.

\- You prize, champion -.

At those words, Vax can see how Grog’s pupils dilate as he looks up in interest, holding his breath. He’s clearly looking forward to this, and who is Vax to refuse him? He’s tired of being patient.

With a swift motion he frees Grog of the few clothes he was wearing.

Even if it’s only half-hard, his girth is impressive already. Vax used to be jealous about it but now that he knows how it feels to have that inside of him he can only be glad that Grog’s massive everywhere.

He licks his now suddenly dry lips, and after glancing at Grog – he looks so smug right now but damn him there’s nothing he can do about it – he gets to work.

Again, Grog is _big_ , considerably so; it would be suicide to try and take him in all his entirety, Vax knows it well – he tried.

Still, there is probably nobody who can take it better than Vax and no, this doesn’t exclude the ladies Grog goes to for favors from time to time. He’s had time to practice, and he’s always eager to get better.

He doesn’t go immediately to swallowing, however, instead he begins to kiss and lick the base, feeling how it swells as Grog gets harder.

He licks along a vein, eyes that don’t leave Grog, and the goliath shivers under these ministrations. Even he can appreciate that Vax is pretty, especially with his dick so close to his face.

Meanwhile Vax’s mind goes back to the fight, to the animalistic and feral way Grog moved, ever so dangerous.

There’s a fire burning inside his lower stomach as the image of Grog punching and snarling flashes in his mind. He’s flushed already and he hasn’t done anything yet.

\- Need any help, princess? -.

That mocking tone… _that’s it_.

If Grog wants something, Vax is going to give it to him.

It’s on.

He licks one last time from base to head, then it’s time for the main event. Vax does his best to relax his jaw as he parts his lips and, inch by inch, he begins to take Grog in his mouth.

He’s never managed to do more than half, and it doesn’t seem things will be different this time. Still, half is more than most people could say he bets.

It hurts doing this, he’s not going to lie, but there’s also a sparkle of pleasure to be found in this, in the fact that yes, he’s doing it.

He moves up again and swirls his tongue around Grog’s head, raising his gaze to meet the other’s. He’s enthralled to what he’s doing, not missing even a bit; there’s a pleased expression on his face and Vax can only feel proud of it – and he should.

He goes back at it, helping himself with his hands, that begin to move and touch what he can’t reach with his mouth.

Taking Grog’s dick in his mouth is always an experience; it must be the risk of breaking his jaw every time, but every time it sparkles something inside Vax.

He swipes what he can with the flat of his tongue, making Grog shiver, and as the goliath tightens one hand around his hair, Vax understands that they’ve gotten to the most exciting – and dangerous – part; Grog in fact begins to rut against him, fucking his mouth with abandon, oh well, not at first: at first he always tries to be mindful – he might be dumb but even he knows that Vax could seriously get hurt – but then instincts take over and the want to find release becomes too strong for Grog.

Despite everything, Vax loves it when Grog uses him like this, when he pushes any kind of boundary between them and pushes, pushes, pushes so much that he’s close to his breaking point.

He tries to focus on Grog’s guttural growl and he braces himself with his hands on Grog’s powerful thighs, his eyes that don’t leave the goliath not even for a moment, impressing everything he’s seeing to memory.

… Still, he only has that much patience.

He’s nimble enough to be able to open his pants quickly and without problems, but it’s also true and he has come prepared, and by that I mean that he wasn’t wearing his armor to begin with – it would’ve just gotten in the way.

His cock is already hard when Vax frees it from every constraint, which means that all he has to do is to close his fist around it and move up and down for him to moan around Grog’s dick.

He should be ashamed of the fact that he’s so close already and he’s barely touched himself, but that’s the effect Grog has on him; if they did this right after the fight, Vax suspect things would’ve gone the same – actually, he might’ve come untouched.

Vax can’t feel his jaw anymore and his throat hurts thanks to Grog’s unforgiving pace, but by the sounds he’s making, they must be both close to the apex. C’mon Vax, you have to resist just a bit more.

The hand around his hair tightens its hold, and Grog keeps pushing without a care until he comes; feeling even fuller than before, Vax can’t help but to gag as he finishes as well, getting the few clothes he hasn’t shed dirty with semen.

He feels weirdly empty when Grog pulls out and he coughs, spitting cum on the bed – they’re going to get an earful by the tavern staff later, that’s for sure – and massaging his aching jaw. He’s not going to be able to speak normally for at least a day, probably more.

That of course doesn’t mean he hasn’t enjoyed it. He _loved_ it, in fact.

He feels Grog patting on his shoulder – way more gently than he’d usually be – and he manages to register his voice saying:

\- You ok? -.

He nods then, letting himself get helped on his back, taking deep breaths. It always takes him a while to recuperate and he can’t help but to envy Grog and his stamina: he looks nonplussed and ready to go again, though Vax doubts he has it in him to go for a second round.

\- What about you? -, he asks then, and unsurprisingly, his voice is very coarse.

\- I’m just peachy -, Grog replies, with a huge smile on his face. Well, at least Vax knows that he’s done a good job.

He lazily rolls over, stopping only once he’s comfortably lying on his stomach over Grog, which usually means that playtime’s over: Grog is the best pillow Vax could ever hope for and he never wastes any occasion to sleep on him if he can help it. The fact that he’s already gotten comfortable means that he won’t move until next morning, even if Grog needs to pee – which usually isn’t a problem because Grog can lift him up with even just one hand, but it’s the principle of the thing what’s important.

Grog chuckles, burying his hands in Vax’s hair, beginning to leave languid caresses over his naked back. There’s a tingle of affection in his gaze, and Vax can’t help but to smile when their eyes meet.

\- So, how was your prize? -.

Grog’s smile turns into a smirk.

\- Very good. I enjoyed it a lot -.

Vax chuckles and Grog soon follows.

It’s good that things never get awkward between them; they never had much shame to begin with, so it’s only obvious that things would end up this way.

\- Next time you win, I’m going to ride you -.

At that Grog’s gaze becomes focused again. His interest is clearly piqued, and well, it’s the same for Vax – he’d never pass up a chance to have him inside if he can.

He yelps when Grog slaps his ass, even though he hasn’t put much force into it – something for which he’s grateful.

\- _Can’t wait_ -.


End file.
